Motion transmitting remote control cables require support brackets for support as they pass through a support structure such as a bulkhead. It is well known in the art to mold a bracket or support fitting around one or more conduits of a cable system. However, this molding process is time consuming, expensive, and not flexible enough to easily meet the needs of customers. Support fittings of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,524, of common assignee herewith, allow the support fitting to be molded separate from the conduit, and thus many of the problems described above can be avoided. In this case, the conduit can snap into an opening in the fitting it whatever stage in the manufacturing process this is desired. Such an arrangement works well for supporting a single conduit as the conduit passes through a support structure, and where the single conduit is not likely to experience forces which will "pop" the conduit out of the constricted opening in which it is retained. Some other arrangement is needed to support multiple cables, or to support cables which may be subject to forces which can "pop" them out of the support fitting.